


Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend

by Kaleidoscope_Carousel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope_Carousel/pseuds/Kaleidoscope_Carousel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrow/The Flash crossover AU. Smoaking Canary with special guest star Iris West as unapologetic diamond thieves. Some inspiration drawn from that gifset AU with Iris as a bank robber and Barry unable to stop her, but mostly this is CyberQueens' fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyberQueens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberQueens/gifts).



“Security systems are successfully down. Canary, you are a go.” Felicity’s voice came through the headpiece, as Sara tugged at the knot of her aerial silk one last time. 

“Roger, cutie,” she said, “three minutes, until the system reboots to grab the swag and go.” Sara could practically feel Felicity rolling her eyes.

“Could you not call me that while we’re on the job?”

“Could you try not being so adorable? Then maybe I’ll stop.”

“Or you two could quit flirting long enough for us to actually get what we came for,” Iris said, cutting into the conversation. “Big, huge diamond with a price tag that would make Oliver Queen think twice?” Sara nodded at the woman standing next to her on the roof, and without hesitation, launched herself through the brand new hole in the skylight, twisting and spinning down the length of the fabric as gravity took hold. Iris had to admit that the Canary had style, but it didn’t stop her from muttering “showoff” under her breath.

Felicity’s muttered “no kidding” elicited a small chuckle from Sara, now crouched on the floor of the museum. 

“You love me anyway,” she said, standing and brushing some non existent dust of the leather pants she insisted on wearing, and Iris smirked as she heard the disgruntled huff from Felicity’s end. She stooped to her task and undid the silk that Sara had used for her dramatic entrance, then pulled it back up through the hole in the skylight. One entrance, different exit, that was their modus operandi. Sara was going to meet them out in the back alley, where Iris’ would be waiting with the motorcycle. 

“Two minutes twenty seconds, Canary,” Felicity warned.

“Got it,” Sara answered, tone all business now that the plan was in action. There was a high pitched noise over the headset, as Sara set off her sonic device. Iris still didn’t get why she felt the need to destroy every glass surface in the place, but that was just Sara. All efficiency and precision until it came time to “have some fun” as she put it. 

“Climbing down to rendezvous” Iris said. 

“Roger” Sara answered, “on my way”.

Iris had just jumped the last five or six feet off the fire escape, when she felt the rush of wind kick up the soggy newspapers, lying on the ground, and whip her hair into her face. 

“Uh oh” she whispered.

Two voices overlapped urgently in her earpiece “Iris, what is-“ “-I take a different exit?”

“Guys? We have an issue.”

“Iris, what is it?” Felicity’s voice sounded tense. “We have one minute before the security systems go online again. Sara needs to get out of there.”

“It’s the Streak.” There was dead silence over the headsets. Iris took that as answer enough.

The wind had died down, by this point, and there, standing in front of her, was a man in a full body red suit, lightening bolt cutting a bright yellow line down his chest.

“Uh, hi,” Iris said, giving a little wave. The man looked like he was trying not to smile under the red mask. 

“Hi, yourself,” he answered. “So out of curiosity, do you mind telling me what you’re doing hanging around a dark alleyway in the middle of the night?”

“Would you believe I was looking for you?” The man did smile at this point, but hid it quickly enough. 

“So you’ve taken to lurking in damp alleyways at all hours? And setting off alarms, if my information is correct,” he said. Iris controlled the urge to swear, obviously there had been some sort of silent alarm they had missed. Felicity was usually better than that.

“Well, it’s not like I could just text you,” she said, “and unlike some vigilantes, you don’t have a big huge lamp I can shine at the clouds anytime I want to get in contact.” Iris could hear Felicity stifling a snort through the headpiece. It almost covered the frantic typing as she tried to shut off whatever it was they’d triggered.

“So why exactly did you want to see me?”

“I was wondering if I could interview you for my blog? Get your side of the story? I’ve been following the media coverage, and I just want to hear it from the source.” 

The man under the mask frowned slightly. “Sorry, I don’t exactly give out soundbites. Even if it is to bloggers as beautiful as yourself.” Iris found her cheeks growing slightly warm at the compliment.

“Oh, okay,” she said, her disappointment not completely faked. 

“But I do hope we run into each other again, just maybe somewhere nicer.”

“Sure, me too,” Iris said.

“And next time, try not to set off any alarms.”

“No promises,” Iris replied. With a wink, the Streak was off and running, and Iris let out a long string of curse words. Some of which she’d learned from Sara in Arabic.

“We’ve gotta work on your pronunciation,” said the woman in question as she slipped out the side door and into the alleyway. 

“Maybe sometime when we aren’t nearly busted by a superhuman roadrunner?” Iris said.

“Agreed,” Sara said. “Side note, did you just get asked out on a date by that vigilante?”

“I think she did,” Felicity piped in.

“You totally did!” Sara said, “and you’re blushing.”

“Shut up,” said Iris, “a vague promise of meeting up again is not a date.”

“Sure,” Sara said, “so when is the fact that you’re one of the bad guys going to pop up. Second? Third date?”

“Hey,” Iris said, “at least I’m not dating my ex-boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend.”

“Okay,” Felicity said “Oliver and I went out on one date, before I figured out who he was and I had no idea Sara had dated him in college.”

“Well, technically he cheated on my sister with me, so I don’t know if that really counts as dating, either.”

“You two are impossible.” Iris muttered.

“Yep,” Sara agreed, “ and we are now impossibly rich thanks to this bad boy,” she said patting the ratty black backpack that held a priceless gem. “Let’s get this back to Felicity and put it up on the black market Craigslist.”

“It is not—” Felicity started to protest, and then cut it short. “Whatever, let’s just all get home so we can celebrate.” Iris didn’t miss the gleam in Sara’s eyes at the words.

“One glass of your ridiculously amazing wine, Felicity, and I am gone, because I remember what happened last time you two got drunk on the good Burgundy.” Iris said, throwing her leg over the waiting motorcycle. Sara laughed and clapped her on the shoulder.

“We did offer for you to join us, you know.”

“I remember, but I think I’ll stay business partners, and nothing more, thanks.”

“Good,” Felicity said, into their ears, “I don’t like to share.” Sara laughed, and climbed up behind Iris on the bike.

“Your loss,” she said, “now let’s get out of here.” The only answer Iris gave was revving the motor, once she’d done up her helmet. They pulled out of the alley, and roared off into the night.


End file.
